Sue Bourbon
Sue Bourbon is one of the 12 queens cast on Season 3 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. She is currently 16 years old and is from Raleigh, North Carolina. She goes by , as well as and . Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? I’m a straight, cisgender wuh-mana but the idea of Drag has always intrigued me. There is stuff you can do in Drag that you can’t do when constructed to just one gender. Life would be boring without the freaks, geeks, and crazy kids really out here showing themselves, unafraid in a leather pantsuit and fur boots with wigs stacked on wigs on wigs. I love vicariously living through my characters when in everyday life I’m just a socially inept artsy ginger with a strange obsession with odd subcultures. As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? I’ve improved heavily on my rendering, shading and color choice. I can execute a clean, concise work as well as doing it in a short about of time. I’m able to adapt and take criticism very easily so I can improve my art and design. How about weaknesses? When it comes to actual designing a look, I find myself often playing it very safe. My play alongs have often been read for looking very “pedestrian” or as if Sue herself doesn’t believe she’s a model. I want to be able to take it from Drag Princess to Drag QUEEN and truly blow Ms. Paint (away) Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? I think if we’re to redo it now, I would really excel at the Wild Western Woman challenge. Cactus Bondage and Thigh High Jenim Joots are a lot more common down here in the south, so I would have had the upperhand. Country boy… I love you… aleuhhg What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? I’d be really excited for something that allowed me to draw a bunch of glowing brocade layers and poofy sleeves, but make it slutty. “I can’t bear a son so now I’M going to kill King Henry VIII and go marry my lesbian lover” realness. I’ve also been very partial to retro ‘30s ‘40s and ‘50s styles. What’s your signature look? High cheekbones, glowing face, glasses/eyewear to hide the dark circles that not even full coverage concealer can fix, and a body-ody-ody that’s certain to make you question if Sue has internal organs or is it just padding. Do pineapples belong on pizza? How dare you insult me in my own home. But I can’t blame those who enjoy it, as I am the she-devil incarnate, I like macaroni pizza, which is the most delicious Italian abomination you’ll ever eat. But most times I’ll just eat an entire box of frozen pizza, cardboard included, and wash it down with an entire pineapple tree (bush? plant? idk?) I’m going off on so many useless points and that’s what you get for asking a controversial food question for a reddit show about fictional drag queens. Why do you think you will win MPAR? I’m gonna win MPAR because I got that hip teen edge, and an eye for design, I’ve improved a lot from last season, with all the playalongs and such. I will bring memes, motherly love, and constructive bitchyness. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? ...do you want to know?? Drag Name Origin Her name is a pun on the word "suburban" as in a suburban white soccer mom. Records Category:Season 3